


Fluff is for Kitty

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Fluffy Cats :)
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Agents of SHIELD Team
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Fluff is for Kitty

The mission was fairly basic, all things considered- more of a test of Daisy’s newfound control in the field than anything else. She and May took the lead, tracking down the 084, and then quickly evacuating so that Daisy could bring the building to the ground. It was an old Hydra base, and Coulson didn’t want to run the risk of it becoming a new one.

They stood back, just on the edge of the site, and Daisy held out her hands, concentrating hard. Steadily she began to increase the vibrations. After a moment Daisy heard an odd scuffling and she opened her eyes to find three cats blinking up at her. A quick glance at May’s face, which was fractionally less blank than usual, told her that she wasn’t imagining it.

Still watching the cats, Daisy gradually began to alter the vibrations again. The cats reacted instantly, scattering to find shelter. Concluding that they were probably smart enough not to get hurt, Daisy turned her attention back to the task at hand. It was a little odd, sure, but not something to worry about.

She only relaxed once the building was rubble and turned abruptly to leave. It was never a good idea to stay once she’d caused any mass damage. The government didn’t particularly appreciate that.

“Uh Daisy? I think you’ve made some new friends.” May pointed out to her, nodding towards the ground with a faint smirk. Daisy stared. The three cats from before had returned, this time with two more friends. All five were rubbing against her legs and purring loudly. The vibrations were surprisingly soothing, and she bent down to stroke one of the cats.

“Daisy, May,” Coulson hissed in her ear, “What’s going on? You need to move.”

Daisy sighed in disappointment and retracted her hand from the cat.

“Sorry,” She murmured, “I’ve got to go. Be good, okay?”

Daisy could have sworn she heard May snort, but when she stood and glanced over at her companion, May didn’t seem to be paying attention at all. Daisy took a few experimental steps. The cats remained where they were. Shrugging at May, she set off. A few moments later, fur brushing against her leg caught her attention again. The cats had followed.

“Uh, I don’t really know what to do about this?” She mumbled, looking helplessly over at May. The older woman frowned slightly.

“Walk faster, Daisy.” She responded and set off at a brisk pace. Daisy scrambled to keep up, attempting to ignore the cats at her feet. They reached the quinjet in no time at all, and Daisy very gently nudged the cats off with her foot before clambering on. The team were all giving them confused looks, but no one seemed to have noticed anything amiss.

“We’ll need to have a word later about getting distracted on mission, Daisy.” May told her as she passed by, giving her a pointed look. Daisy flushed and nodded quickly. At least the team didn’t know. That was something.

* * *

It was several days later that Daisy casually brought the subject up with Jemma.

“Can animals sense vibrations better than us?” Jemma looked up from her laptop and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

“Sorry?”

Daisy squirmed. She’d hoped to broach the topic without revealing the somewhat embarrassing discovery on the mission, but that was looking less and less likely now.

“Um, I was just wondering if animals had a better sense for vibrations than us. Like, they can tell if earthquakes are happening or-or something?”

Jemma considered the question carefully.

“There is some research that suggests something similar, yes. Why are you asking?”

Daisy cleared her throat and began to hurry out of the room.

“No reason, Jem. Everything’s normal.”

There. That had been perfectly smooth and unsuspicious. Jemma was none the wiser.

* * *

They had a couple of weeks before Daisy found herself on another mission, which was something of a relief. She’d done quite a bit of her own research on animals and vibrations, but there was very little that was truly conclusive. The only main theory she’d found was that animals had more sensitive paw pads that allowed them to detect the vibrations sooner. There was nothing to indicate why those cats had been so attached to her.

She, Mack, Bobbi, and Hunter had all been sent to bring in a potential new inhuman. According to reports, the girl was creating flowers on every surface she touched. Daisy led the way to the girl’s house, on the edge of the village. It was immediately obvious which one it was, because the garden was overflowing with flowers. Daisy reached up and knocked twice on the door. Before she could say anything, or back away, the door swung open to reveal a young girl- maybe eight or nine- peering miserably up at them.

“Are you here to help me? Mommy ran away.”

Daisy’s heart ached for the little girl and she crouched down, smiling kindly at the child.

“My name is Daisy. What’s yours?”

“Emily.” The little girl told her, relaxing slightly, “And this is my cat, Chester.”

Daisy barely had any time to react before Chester, a hulking ginger beast of a thing, was springing up onto her lap and rubbing his head against her chest. Emily giggled as Daisy struggled to regain her balance.

“Hello to you too, Chester.” She joked, sparing a brief glance at her team. To her irritation, all three looked as though they were trying, and failing, to hide their laughter. Emily’s brief smile faltered again.

“I don’t want to touch him in case I hurt him. Can you help me?”

Daisy nodded firmly, stroking Chester absently as she attempted to think of a solid plan.

“I have somewhere special near here where we can safely help you get control of your new abilities, okay? How about you come with us, and Chester can come too? Then, when it’s safe, you can cuddle him again?”

Emily shrugged, looking down at Chester.

“He doesn’t really like hugs. Except for with you, I guess. Chester always bites and scratches strangers. He must really like you.”

Daisy chose not to dwell on that too much.

“That’s good then. That means he’ll let me look after him for a bit, huh? Does that sound okay?”

“Okay.” Emily beamed up at her, and Daisy focused on that instead of the snickers of her friends. It really wasn’t helping.

* * *

Chester refused to leave Daisy’s side throughout the entire time that they were helping Emily and it really wasn’t that funny (Stop laughing Hunter). It did make Emily easier to work with since she seemed to have decided that if Chester liked them, then she would too. After three days, Emily had pretty much learnt how to control her new abilities, and her aunt had been tracked down for her to go and live with.

They had located Emily’s mom too, but the woman had refused to even see her daughter and even insisted that she didn’t have one. Daisy was ashamed to admit that she had cried on the car journey back. What woman would reject their daughter so easily? Emily’s powers were beautiful and now that she had control, she had delighted in handing Daisy handfuls of flowers whenever she saw her as ‘thanks for looking after Chester’.

It was only after they waved Emily and Chester goodbye that her friends turned their attention to Daisy and the teasing began in earnest.

“I’m just imagining you as this little cat lady in your van!” Jemma giggled, nudging Fitz, who was chuckling too. Daisy shot them a half-hearted glare and reached for the mug of coffee that Coulson had made for her. As she picked it up, her friends began laughing even more and she practically growled. Coulson had given her the grumpy cat mug. Of course.

“What’s the big deal?” She muttered, drinking the coffee anyway, “It was one stupid cat.”

She risked a glance towards May, but her older mentor made no move to correct her. Bobbi wiped a tear from her eye.

“That cat absolutely loved you, Daisy. I bet he isn’t the only one.”

Daisy chose to drink her coffee instead of answering. They would hopefully have forgotten all about Chester by next week, and things could go back to normal.

“Actually,” Jemma looked thoughtful now, and she leaned forwards with a sparkle in her eyes, “I seem to remember you asking me all sorts of odd questions about cats a while ago. Could that be because it’s happened before?” When Daisy refused to answer, the team turned in unison towards May and stared expectantly. Daisy turned away, silently groaning when the room erupted into a new round of cheers and laughter. _Traitor_.

“Oy, Daisy,” Hunter called, “Would you say that you like pussy then?”

Daisy shot him a sarcastic smile and got up.

“I have work to do.” She told them vaguely and left before they could respond. She could only hope it would all die down soon.

* * *

It did not die down. At all. Her friends were relentless in their teasing, bringing cats into the conversation whenever possible (and, often, even when it should not have been possible at all)

She threw herself into her work instead, grateful for once for the piles and piles of paperwork that needed to be done.

Daisy was so focused on the piece of coding she was working on that she barely registered the sudden warmth on her lap. She absently reached down and began to run her hand along the soft material that seemed to have appeared.

There was a surprised laugh, and Daisy glanced up blearily. She had really been looking at the computer screen for far too long today.

“Daisy, where did you get a cat?” Jemma asked.

“Huh?” Finally, _finally_ Daisy glanced down, blinking at the cat curled up on her lap. She was rather petite, silver with dark grey stripes that kind of seemed to zigzag all over her body. She was so fluffy though, like, Daisy literally could not get over how freaking fluffy the cat was. “Oh.”

“Did- did you not even notice?” Jemma burst into a fit of giggles, leaning against the door to stop herself from falling over.

“…No?”

There was no salvation for her now. She was caught. Jemma fell into another peal of laughter, summoning Fitz from the lab (of course). He took one look at the cat, Daisy’s bemused expression, and Jemma’s hysterics, and seemed to realise what had happened. As they continued to laugh, Daisy huffed, stroking the cat gently.

“Where _did_ you come from, huh? Did someone leave the hangar door open again?” She asked quietly. The cat blinked up at her with intelligent eyes.

“Daisy?” Her head shot up, freezing at the sight of May and Coulson. They both looked faintly amused, but at least they weren’t outright laughing at her…yet. Coulson sighed.

“I’ll call someone to sort out the cat. Meanwhile, we can check the security feed to see who thought this would be a funny idea.”

The implication was clear, and Daisy instinctively tightened her grip on the cat. In her head, she had already started coming up with names. Her current favourite was ‘Glitch’. She already felt a million times better than she had in weeks, like a ton of pressure had just lifted from her shoulders all at once. She felt like she could breathe again. Daisy cleared her throat.

“Shouldn’t we, um, wait and see if anyone claims her first?”

Coulson looked over.

“Well, I doubt she belongs to anyone on base.”

“Yeah but…” Daisy floundered for a moment, trying to think of a reason to keep Glitch just a little bit longer. She gave up, making a face, and lifting Glitch into her arms.

“I’m going to take her to the common room for a bit so she’s more comfortable.” She muttered, hurrying past her friends before they could tease her further. Jemma and Fitz did seem to have stopped laughing at least.

* * *

It was late when Phil finished cooking dinner. He served it with a flourish, glanced around the table and faltered.

“Where’s Daisy?”

The room was crowded, with most of the team present for once, but Daisy was notably absent. Jemma and Fitz shared an amused look.

“I’ll bet she’s got distracted with that cat.”

Phil let out a heavy sigh.

“You mean the cat that was supposed to be gone hours ago?”

Fitzsimmons let out another round of quiet giggles, and Phil gave them a pointed look.

“Will you go and tell her food is ready? And remind her to get rid of the cat.”

Still laughing, Jemma and Fitz hurried away, making an unnecessary amount of noise as they continue down the hallway. Phil pinched his nose and began to hand out the plates, saving the largest portion for Daisy. She never ate enough as it was, so he always tried to give her extra whenever he could get away with it.

“Um Sir?” Phil looked up, frowning. Jemma had returned, and was stood in the doorway, twisting her fingers together anxiously in a way that remind Phil strongly of the early BUS days.

“What is it Jemma?”

“Daisy is asleep”

The hush that fell over the room was really rather telling. Everyone who knew Daisy knew that she had barely slept since her transformation, and that a sleeping Daisy was not to be disturbed on pain of death. Phil had made that last part very clear. He moved around the table, trying to determine how serious Jemma was being.

“Properly asleep? Or just dozing?”

“Dead to the world,” Jemma confirmed softly, “Curled up with the cat.”

Phil heard what Jemma didn’t say and he narrowed his eyes.

“You think it’s connected?”

“I think it’s likely, yes.”

Without a second thought, Phil abandoned his food and rushed to the common room, pausing at the door to stare in astonishment at the sight. Daisy was sprawled across the sofa, her head tilted back in a way that looked neither comfortable nor safe, with the cat spread out across her chest. She looked so peaceful and, frankly, adorable, that Phil reached for his phone, snapping a couple of shots before anyone else could notice.

May appeared at his shoulder, her face suspiciously soft as she studied the scene before them.

“Phil…”

Phil rubbed his face.

“Yeah I know. We’re keeping the stupid cat.”


End file.
